Commonalities
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: <html><head></head>Porque solamente ellos, pueden repararse mutuamente. Ellos se entienden entre miradas, y solamente con eso, basta. Oneshot. / GaVia. / Dedicatoria a Layla Redfox.</html>


**Ó**c.

**M**e dieron ganas de escribir **GaVia** y solo pensé… **¡Z**orro **R**ojo lo **jamará de verdáh!**

**A**sí que te hago una dedicatoria bien secsi pah ti nuevamente 7u7.

**E**spero que te guste **L**_ayla _**R**_edfox, _**m**_**i **_**Z**_**orro **_**R**_**ojito **_7º7

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria a: L<strong>ayla **R**edfox

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: P<strong>orque solamente ellos, pueden repararse mutuamente. **E**llos se entienden entre miradas, y solamente con eso, basta.

* * *

><p><strong>Crack Pairing: G<strong>ajeel**xJ**uvia, **G**a**V**ia.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Commonalities<strong>

_..._

_We lost everything in spring...  
>Although we are different, we are equal.<br>Because we will always be together, Gajeel._

...

**– Gajeel and Juvia –**

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>Ellos dos, perdieron todo en una tormentosa primavera.<p>

Porque el hielo se cansó de la lluvia, y el color celeste se desintegro del metal.

Ellos estaban rotos y lo sabían muy bien. Sabían que no debían haber empezado eso.

–Te quiero, Juvia.

Lo sabían, esas palabras estaban vacías, y era un incógnito, si algún día pudiera llenarse.

Porque él perdió a su amor en primavera, y ella también.

Tenían tantas cosas en común. Eso piensan los dos. Porque, aunque Juvia sabe que solo son vacías palabras, y no será algo bueno, no puede negarse.

Juvia inhaló aire, y con las mejillas rojas, respondió un sonoro: –Yo también, Gajeel-kun.

Desde esa confesión todo cambio para ellos, para bien o para mal. La verdad es que no lo pensaron antes, y tampoco lo hacían ahora. No se podían arrepentir de aquello, ¿Cierto? Con solo pensarlo, sería un insulto.

La verdad era que su relación era muy buena, pero mala a los ojos de los demás. Aunque pocos eran los que sabían de su situación, que los apoyaban y al mismo tiempo les miraban dolidos con solo pensar el posible resultado de aquella dulce y hermosa mentira.

Sus amigos sabían que eran diferentes, y al mismo tiempo iguales.

Porque solamente ellos, pueden repararse mutuamente o quien sabe, tal vez todo lo contrario. Pero no podían gastar saliva o mente, pensando en puras estupideces como el futuro. Ya que algo aprendieron de todo ese dolor, hay que vivir el presente y no pensar en el futuro. No pensar si las cosas duraran con un "feliz por siempre" o el típico "final malo". Solo piensa en el presente, no en el pasado ni el futuro. Aquellas oraciones, eran unas de las únicas cosas que los mantenían con la mirada frente. Eso, y las miradas mutuas que se mandaban.

Ellos solamente se entienden con miradas. Y solo con eso, basta.

Días, semanas, meses, pasaban desde que aquello había empezado. Y solamente un año, desde la primavera más tortuosa que pasaron en su vida.

Porque, Levy Mcgarden no podía dejar que Gajeel muriera, porque su amor era tan grande que murió por él. Y eso, destrozo al Redfox.

Y también, que Gray se cansó de Juvia. Él simplemente lo dijo, y ella se rompió como una muñeca de porcelana.

Siempre pensaban en lo que paso, como pudieron evitarlo, pero siempre llega el momento en que necesitas olvidarte de aquello que te impide avanzar. Gracias a la lluvia, el metal de nuevo sonrió y bromeó, gracias al metal, la lluvia volvió a expresarse y a sonreír como siempre.

Esas lágrimas no fueron por nada, obviamente nunca olvidarían el dolor. Pero solo… Solo querían amar nuevamente, ¿Tanto era pedir? Al parecer para la vida, si lo era.

Juvia Loxar y Gajeel Redfox, tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo muy iguales. Ellos lo sabían, y por eso aceptaron. Tenían confianza mutua, crecieron juntos, siempre se defendían juntos, se querían y eso era correspondido… Así que, ¿Por qué simplemente no intentar aquello?

Si se enamorase de él, todo sería mejor para Juvia. Y si él se enamorase de ella, todo sería mejor para Gajeel.

Todo estaba marchando muy bien al paso del tiempo, pero todavía sabían que esa relación no tenía sentido, pero no querían terminar. No, no querían terminar eso que les hizo volver a sonreír como siempre, no querían soltarse. Se negaban a sufrir lo mismo nuevamente. Simplemente, no podían terminar algo hermoso y destructivo que habían formado en meses.

Aceptaban que esa relación era muy enfermiza, ¿Pero qué se podía hacer? Eso no es lo que quieren, solamente quieren sentir ese maravilloso y horrible sentimiento nuevamente.

Bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, mientras estaban sentados en una banca de una pequeña y humilde plaza bien cuidada. Sonrieron levemente, con tristeza. Levantaron sus cabezas, y empezaron a mirarse mutuamente. Dolor, eso habitaba en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la felicidad. Porque al paso del tiempo, aprendieron que solamente quieren algo de confortación, algo que los conforte. Y nadie les daba eso ¿Y qué mejor una persona que sufrió lo mismo, o peor que tú, para que te repare? Nada mejor que eso, pensaban. Entrelazaron sus manos y unieron sus labios, formando un suave y tierno beso. No podrían decir que no tenían sentimientos, ese beso no era vacío y lo sabían. Ellos se querían de una forma rara, las miradas que se transmitían no eran solo de amistad, y obviamente, lo entendían. Pero, no lo dirían, a menos que ese sentimiento se confirme firmemente. Estaban dudosos, y no podrían decir ese sentimiento a la ligera, no querían sufrir lo mismo que sufrieron anteriormente. Pensaban igual, y por eso no decían nada.

–Oye, Gajeel-kun. –Lo llamo en un pequeño susurro, para desviar un poco la mirada empezando a observar con los ojos entreabiertos al sol. –Juvia piensa que hoy está muy soleado, ¿No? –Preguntó su opinión, haciendo una leve sonrisa.

–Sí, tienes razón Juvia. –Contestó, observando todavía a Juvia con sus ojos rojos.

Ella se puso un poco incómoda, o mejor dicho avergonzada. Se removió en su lugar, mientras desviaba la mirada para abajo. Gajeel, al darse cuenta lo que provocó la timidez de Juvia, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejo de observarla tan minuciosamente, con un leve sonrojo, apenas visible, que los perfectos ojos de Juvia alcanzaron a ver.

Esas cosas tan tiernas de Gajeel, eran unas de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Y esas cosas tan tiernas de ella, eran algunas cosas que le gustaban de Juvia.

_"–Demasiado tierno–" " –Demasiado tierna–"._

Pensaron los dos, al mismo tiempo, comenzando a hacer una gran sonrisa.

Porque Juvia esperaba ansiosa que dos palabras salieran de la boca de Gajeel. Aunque, era demasiado terco, y nunca lo haría.

Y Gajeel solamente quería decir unas simples dos palabras, que le complicaban la vida.

–T-T-T-Te… –La peliazul, escuchó un pequeño susurro salir de la boca de Gajeel, y eso le llamó la atención.

– ¿Gajeel-kun? –Pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada a él. Observo también, que levanto su cabeza decidido y se paró. Hizo un pequeño salto en su lugar, por la sorpresa. Pero lo siguiente le hizo sorprender mucho más.

El pelinegro inhaló mucho oxígeno, diciendo lo siguiente: –Te amo, Juvia. –Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, dejando entreabierta su pequeña y sonrosada boca, volviéndose roja como tomate.

Esas palabras que tanto esperaba, finalmente las escuchó. Gajeel, como tan macho que era, se estaba por escapar, pero una mano con tez muy blanca, agarrándole el brazo detuvo su paso.

–Juvia también lo ama, Gajeel-kun. –Un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de Gajeel y en Juvia. Sonrieron como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho, y se unieron en un abrazo. Rompieron la distancia, haciendo un beso que nunca habían hecho. Uno que estaba recargado de nuevos sentimientos para ellos.

Todo eso, empezó por una relación sumamente enfermiza, que todos despreciaban. Pero, todo siempre pasa por alguna razón.

Agradecieron en su interior, por haber empezado aquello. Eran felices y enamorados. No podían pedir nada más.

Se fueron caminando de allí, con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente. Afirmando como un sello su relación.

Aunque sean tan diferentes, también eran muy iguales.

Siempre, estarán juntos. Ello quieren pensar. No importa los obstáculos que pasen, siempre quieren estar juntos.

Rieron al mismo tiempo, diciendo también lo siguiente.

– ¿Quién dijo que el metal y la lluvia no congeniaban?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>abes, este era la idea original para tu dedicatoria, pero no tenía la inspiración suficiente como para hacerlo xDD **P**ero gracias a mis ganas, empecé a escribir y salió esto B)

**E**spero que lo hayas bien jamado **Z**orro **R**ojo, **¡Y **sigo esperando mi **F**anfic! :cccc **–P**os **#shoro.**

**E**n todo caso, también espero que a ti, **jamor mío Dislexica, **también los hayas jamado jamadamente 7u7.

**E**spero sus dos review's, shikayas del cohcohroh de **A**isato YuY

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
